


Threads

by OceanTheSoulRebel



Series: Weaving the Tapestry [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Evolving Tags, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Multi, Sexy Times, eventually, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTheSoulRebel/pseuds/OceanTheSoulRebel
Summary: Various prompt fills and ficlets featuring Marian "Rian" Hawke and her lovers.





	Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Basically: The Slutty Adventures of Rian Hawke, bits and pieces of plot around porn and feelings. Chapters will be mostly in order.

Rian’s heart stutters in her chest at the sight of Bela reclining regally upon her pile of pillows. She reads from a stack of loose pages, clad in a half-buttoned satin bodice and something lacy over her thighs. The deep blue of the satin stands out against her skin, rich and sumptuous in the sconce light. Isabela carefully places her current page face down in a short pile beside her hip and turns to the next.

“Maker’s ass, Bela, you look… amazing,” she says, brain foggy and dense. “I… wow.”

Bela doesn’t look up but rolls her eyes with a wry smile. “Caught your mother in one of her moods; she and Merrill both thought it would be a fine day to make me their dress-up doll while you were out.”

“Maybe you three should spend more time together.” Rian begins shucking her armor, carefully layering it on the nearby stand. “What brought you two here?”

“Oh, you know, the usual,” Bela sighs airily. “Drinking, debauchery, d–dwomen. Mm, that doesn’t work. Something else with D, oh, d'Orlesian toys.”

“Whoops, try that one again.” Hawke sticks her tongue out and Bela laughs. The sound does funny things to Rian’s gut. “What do you have there?”

“Trash. And not the trash I usually like, either, which is a shame.” Bela sighs, gusty and overdramatic. “Varric’s really pulling it out of his ass in this one.”

“That’s a real shame. Great visual, but I was hoping for something more family-friendly than that. My innocent ears and all that.” Rian chuckles and crawls over the bed. She props her head in her hand, laying on her side, and watches Bela put away the manuscript.

She gleams in the bright lantern light, the satin offering silky-smooth promises to Hawke’s hands. It wrinkles with Bela’s movements, creasing and unfolding again as she puts away her work.

The boring domesticity of it all makes Hawke’s heart both tumble toward her stomach and crawl up her throat at once.

Papers shuffled safely away, Isabela crooks her finger playfully. “C’mere, sweetness,” she says, tapping her lap expectantly, and Hawke is a good dog-lord and comes when she’s called.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at [ocean-in-my-rebel-soul!](https://ocean-in-my-rebel-soul.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and concrit always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
